


A chance Encounter

by fleurdesaison



Series: Encounter [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Jang Dongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdesaison/pseuds/fleurdesaison
Summary: Bully Myungsoo and bullied Sungyeol met by chance years later on a waiting room. Chaos and possibilities ensue.





	A chance Encounter

 

 

Myungsoo closed the bathroom door with a sigh. It was his third time going to the bathroom in the last 45 minutes and since he arrived there. He couldn't take this situation anymore, it was really embarrassing for him to always excuse himself to go to the bathroom and when he was ready to pee, not a drop comes out. This is why he came to the doctor, to get rid of this problem.

He walked back to the chair he was sitting before while looking around the room, there were new people there, he could only hope that they would not get called before him otherwise he would throw a fit. No, he was not the type to do that but he would complain to the receptionist for sure.

Talking about the receptionist, he was a man around Myungsoo age, maybe one or two years older than him, with a sharp nose and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that said he was up to no good. He tried to steer up a conversation while he was dealing with Myungsoo documents earlier but Myungsoo kind of refused, he thought the guy was hitting on him, and there he was, hitting on another tall patient. Myungsoo shook his head, the guy was shameless but he was kind of close and they both spoke a bit loud for a waiting room so he ended up hearing everything.

“Oooh, look who's here, it’s such an honor meeting fancy people like you.” The receptionist said in a teasing tone.

“Cut it out Woohyun, I come here rather often.”

“True. So you already know the procedure, give me your fancy papers.” The receptionist put the palm of his hand up and waited for the tall man fumble with his wallet until he took the documents the receptionist would need. “I’ve seen your Id many times but I can’t believe I still find your Id picture funny.”

“Yah!” The patient complained while the receptionist, Woohyun, typed on his computer. “I was really young when I took that picture.”

“I know. Have you ever thought about getting a new picture or something? It barely looks like you, don’t you have problems at the airport or situations like that?” The man asked not moving his eyes from the computer.

“No, because my passport is new, therefore there’s a recent picture there.”

“Last question before we finish.” The receptionist said as he returned the documents to the other. “Have your brother said anything about my flowers?” Woohyun asked with hope in his eyes. _So he wasn't/isn't flirting?_

“It was you? Pfff hahaha hahaha.” The patient was trying to hold his loud laughter but couldn't hold inside for too long which made the other guy pout.

“What’s so funny about sending him flowers?” The receptionist frowned.

“One, it’s a bit cheesy, two, you’re dumb because you didn’t sign your name. He got all excited for nothing.” The tall man said and the receptionist's eyes got big and he blushed furiously, it was such a rookie mistake. “You're cute, I can’t believe you blush this furiously because of him.”

“I feel so dumb. I missed a chance.” The receptionist pouted.

“Just explain to him, I bet after he calls you dumb and teases you to no end, he'll actually get happy and maybe you can score a date with him.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Well, I hope so. I mean, the sexual tension is too strong these days; I can’t hang out with you two without getting all kinds of uncomfortable.”

“Thank you for the encouragement man, I think after we finish here I'll invite him for dinner and then I’ll talk to him about it.”

“You go, boy! I want to be your best man, ok?” The patient fist bumped the receptionist that giggled.

“Consider done. Now go sit and rest your long legs, he is full and you’ll have to wait a lot today.” Not that he cared but what Myungsoo could infer was that the two were actually friends and the receptionist had a crush on the doctor that was the tall man brother.

“Ok, bye future brother-in-law.” The tall patient said and turned around to find a chair and at that moment Myungsoo could not believe his eyes, the guy was stunning. He already knew by now that the guy was tall, taller than himself, and had legs that could go on forever but he had pale white skin and these beautiful big eyes too, then a cute nose and nicely shaped lips that would be better if they got rosier. 

As he looked the guy walk around the room to the only seat left on one corner, he couldn’t help but think that there was something oddly familiar in this guy.

The tall guy pulled his phone out before sitting with legs crossed. He started typing on the phone rhythmically and Myungsoo guessed he was playing some sorts of game and was rather engrossed in it. Myungsoo, on the other side, was rather engrossed in that man, his brain was bugging the life out of him and he was trying to remember from where he knew that guy.

Twenty minutes passed and the guy didn’t notice Myungsoo looking at him and he still couldn’t guess who this pretty being was until the guy stopped playing and started to look around the room _. That’s it, he caught me staring, what an embarrassment._ Myungsoo quickly looked down to his lap trying to hide his face and a few seconds later the guy was passing him and going to a coffee machine and then it hit him: coffee. This was Lee Sungyeol, the coffee addict on his school.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, he couldn’t believe this was the same awkward and a bit ugly (not ugly, he had really cute antics!) teenager that he knew from back then. He couldn’t say much about himself, he had the same face since always but puberty really did an awesome job on the taller. When he realized that, he wanted to do something. He wanted to go and talk to him, then he remembered their last years of middle school and the two first years of high school that they were in the same classes: he was in the group of bullies and Sungyeol was in the group of bullied people, there was no way the taller would want to talk to him.

Myungsoo cursed in his head. _Why god? Why do you have to do this to me? Why did I have to befriend Hoya out of all people? Now I have no chance._ Not that Hoya was a bad friend to him. The problem was that Hoya had some anger issues that he ends up letting out on other people, therefore becoming a bully, while he wasn’t blessed with much elasticity on his face, he couldn’t do many expressions and he always came as cold and distant even though he wasn’t that way at all. However, who would believe that when you hang out with the school bully?

Myungsoo was in the middle of his musings when he felt the need to go to the bathroom again. Fuck this problem. He groaned and got up.

When he came back from the bathroom, the chair he was sitting before was now occupied by a man with thick lips, that smiled at nothing specific. Myungsoo groaned again, he had to wait standing now.  He went to the nearest wall and leaned on it as his eyes searched for Sungyeol that was now back in his chair, sipping happily on a huge coffee cup and playing on his phone again.  At that moment a phone rang and seconds later he could hear the receptionist voice echoing in the room.

 _“Lee Sungjong shi. Lee Sungjong shi, Dr. Yoon Doojoon will see you now in room four._ ”  A skinny boy promptly got up, leaving the seat next to Sungyeol free and Myungsoo smiled internally, this could be his chance to talk to the taller, he could at least try to apologize.

He sat there. He stared at Sungyeol from the corner of his eyes for more ten minutes. The guy was immersed in his own game world until….

“No, no, no, no! Battery, how could you fail me? I was almost passing that hard level on candy crush.” Sungyeol mumbled as if he was scolding the phone and, with a pout on his lips, he put the phone in his pocket and ran his eyes boringly through the room. _It’s my chance, he has nothing to keep his attention anymore._

“Excuse me… are you Lee Sungyeol shi?” He asked and hoped not to sound too dumb.

“Yeah…” Sungyeol turned his head at him with a gorgeous gummy smile until he registered who was speaking. “No. I’m not.” He said and turned his head to the other side. Myungsoo sighed but decided to try again because he probably wouldn’t see the other again in such big city.

“It took me quite a while to be sure it was you.” Myungsoo tried smiling although the other wasn’t looking at him.

“…”

“You grew taller; I think you’re taller than me now. It’s been what, fifteen years?” Myungsoo continued, trying to make the taller speak but the other just snorted before looking back at him with some anger in his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you.. to… you know, see what you end up doing with your life.”

“I am doing fine.” Sungyeol huffed.

“That’s… good to know…” Myungsoo gave him a small awkward smile and Sungyeol snorted again.

“Tell me, Myungsoo shi…” Sungyeol spoke Myungsoo name with some venom. “What _you_ end up doing with your life? Are you the famous basketball player you dreamed to be? What about your bully friend?”

“I never dreamed to be a basket player, but I got a scholarship thanks to that. I am a photographer now.” Sungyeol raised his brows in surprise; he never guessed that Myungsoo would exchange a career in sports for such a profession. “Hoya started his own business. It is a small bakery that he runs with the help of his lover, but I never went there, it’s been at least ten years since we met in person and two since I last received a call from him.”

“I feel so satisfied that I seem to be doing better than you two combined do. Bakery, photographer, who knew? Oh Karma, I love you.” Sungyeol smiled pleased uncrossing his legs to stretch himself enough to put his empty cup in the garbage bin and then crossing his legs again.

“What do you do?” Myungsoo decided to ignore Sungyeol statement.

“I am a model, a very successful model. Twelve years in the business already and people aren’t tired of me yet.”

“Ooh.” Myungsoo said in surprise but looking at the other face (with a quick look on the other body) he indeed could be a model.

“I am not that ugly kid anymore, right?” Sungyeol said with satisfaction all over his face.

“Ye-yeah you look really great. Really, really, really…” Myungsoo spoke rather dumbly.

“Ok, I get it.”

“…”

“…”

They spent more ten minutes in silence. Sungyeol was looking everywhere trying to think of something to do while he waited. He hated waiting because he couldn’t sit still for too long and now that his phone battery was dead, he had nothing to do anymore. On top of that, that guy was right there, sitting beside him and he had no idea why he wanted to talk to him after all those years.

Myungsoo was biting his lower lip. He wanted to keep talking, but now that he already used his excuse he guessed Sungyeol wouldn’t want to talk anymore.  Still, he thought that he had to try to apologize this time, he always wanted and even tried a few times back in high school, but the model would run away every time they met until he moved and Myungsoo had no ways of finding him anymore.

“Sungyeol… Sungyeol shi, I am sorry.”

“Are you sorry now that you know I am doing good?  I can’t believe how shallow…” Sungyeol crossed his arms and glared.

“No, that’s not it. Actually, I wanted to apologize for a long time but then you ran and, at some point, you transferred.” Myungsoo quickly explained before the model misunderstood things too much.

“Did you expect me to stay when things were getting rougher? Do you think that me back then could take it? I was a very fragile person, physically and psychologically.”

“No, I… I… I know, you were….” Myungsoo guiltily stuttered.

“And you two were bullies that beat the crap out of me. I don’t know how I had this face intact. Tell me something, what do you want? Is this some kind of psychological bullying now? Talking to me and keeping me remembering the worst years of my life? Aren’t you satisfied that you and your friend bullied the hell out of me in my early teenage years? You already know what I do, now fuck off, whatever you’re doing won’t work on me anymore, I grew up.” The model hissed.

Myungsoo closed his sharp eyes for a moment and took a deep intake of air. Sungyeol just made his blood boil and fuck it, Seoul was a huge city he wouldn’t probably see Sungyeol again for the next 20 years or something like that, so he better let it out everything he was thinking. Gripping the arms rest tightly, he looked at the model dead in the eyes and started ranting.

“Since I probably won’t see you again I want to make some things straight. Did _I_ ever hit _you_? Did _I_ ever shove _you_ around? Did _I_ ever force _you_ to give me money or to do my homework? Have _I_ ever called _you_ names? Don’t blame me for other’s mistakes. Just because I hung out with him, it didn’t mean that I was like that too.”

“Well, no, but you said a lot of times that I wasn’t worth anyone’s time. Taking into consideration that I was pretty much a loner that hurt a lot, it was like shoving in my face that I didn’t deserve friends; you don’t know how it was.” Sungyeol pointed back and he doubted that Myungsoo could retort that, but to his surprise, Myungsoo could.

“I am sorry again Sungyeol...” Myungsoo said honestly but Sungyeol ignored him and glared so he quickly corrected himself. “… Sungyeol-shi, but I do, I actually do. I did say that because at the time that was the only thing I could think of to make Hoya not to hit you when I was around. Before Hoya, I hadn’t any friends and I didn’t want to lose him if I did too much. I knew what he was doing was wrong and I tried to protect you, but contrary to what people thought, I have never backed him up on that and we had huge fights over you. After you transferred, he cooled down and stopped being a bully and we never talked about this again. I don’t know why you were his target.”

“You fought over me?” Sungyeol gasped, not in a million years, he could have imagined the seeming cold man would fight his friend because of him, or that he actually knew what Sungyeol was going through for being alone, or that he even tried to protect him in a very strange and seemingly ineffective way.

“Yes I did, I mean how could he hit you? You weren’t the most beautiful person on the outside back then but you were so cute when you looked around in curiosity, or when you shoved too much food in your mouth or when you were happily sipping your coffee. You have a beautiful smile, always had, like really, really, beautiful and although you didn’t have friends you tried your best to smile and… and… you were pretty smart too… And I was so awkward, I have always wanted to talk to you but I can’t show my emotions pretty well and it seems like I am glaring all the time, even if I am not, and you were already scared of me… And I tried really hard to keep Hoya from treating you badly but…”

“Slow down! I can hardly understand a thing.” Sungyeol put his hand up in the air to make him stop. _Did he hear correctly? Did Myungsoo just call him cute? Did he observe him?_ And then Myungsoo realized that, in his attempt to apologize and explain his actions, he ended up talking too much and got embarrassed.

The truth was that Myungsoo was always looking at Sungyeol back then. What got him interested was that Sungyeol had a positive attitude even though he was a loner. He seemed to be warm, loving and sweet and he would act cutely to win his older half-brother over whenever the older boy appeared at his school to give him a ride back home. Even though Sungyeol was sometimes hurt, he would put a smile on his face to not worry his family and because of that smile, he just shone in Myungsoo world.

“Omg I blabbered too much, I just wanted to talk to you and apologize for once and now I made a fool out myself and… is it getting hot in here?” Myungsoo fanned himself. “I-I think I should move chairs… there’s no chair available… fuck… I am stuck here now, and... and... it’s really awkward... I need to go to the bathroom.” Myungsoo blabbered nervously while Sungyeol had an amused smile on his face, but when he got up on his feet Sungyeol grabbed him by the wrist.

“Wait.”

“I can’t… I am sorry, I really need to…” He flushed beet red before admitting. “It’s my problem, that’s why I am here.”

“Ooh.” Sungyeol quickly let him go and they both shared awkward expressions before Myungsoo ran to the bathroom. A second later Woohyun appeared out of nowhere, sitting where Myungsoo was previously.

“So, who was him? Do I need to kick him out for bothering you or…?”

“I… don’t know? I mean, I know who he is. Do you remember Myungsoo and Hoya?”

Woohyun nodded. “What about them? Ooh wait, is he one of them?” The receptionist's eyes got big in surprise.

“Yeah, he is Myungsoo.”

“Man, your bully is hot as fuuuck~.” Woohyun whistled while he looked at Myungsoo desperate retreating back. “Nice ass.”

“I thought you liked, better yet, loved, my hyung.” Sungyeol said with a sharp look at his friend.

“I do, I do. Gosh, I am already too far gone for him. My Gyu.” Woohyun smiled dreamily before getting off his cloud nine and going back to Sungyeol. “So did he try anything funny? I can always send a message to your brother, I am sure Sunggyu hyung would be pleased to cause him some pain.”

“No, I mean, I got over the trauma, I am a strong person now, I can deal with him. But…”

“But…?” Woohyun encouraged.

“It’s weird. He approached me and tried to apologize.” Sungyeol scratched his nape in a gesture of confusion.

“Maybe he regrets now that he saw how good looking you became, how shallow, did you accept?” Woohyun said as he rolled his eyes a couple of times.

“No, I mean, I didn’t say anything yet. But Hyun, he said he had always wanted to talk to me, he said he had always wanted to apologize. He said he fought with Hoya many times over me…”

“And do you believe it? By the eyes he was giving you since you sat on this chair he was either planning to murder you or he wants to get into your pants, and I prefer that it’s the second option because we can do something to avoid.” Woohyun received a half-assed shove from his friend.

“Yah! He won’t kill me. Anyway, I don’t know if I believe him.”

“Tell me, what more did he say?” Woohyun tried to scoop up more gossip.

“He spoke as if he observed me intently, Hyun. He said I was cute when I was curious, that I had a beautiful smile, he called me smart and he knew I liked coffee and eating too much food in my mouth. Why would a bully know these things?  I always thought that in his mind I was the ugly bullied kid that didn’t deserve friends, now I don’t really know what to think.”

“There’s not much to think, he terrorized you, didn’t he?”

“About that…” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly.

“What? Did you distort the story and there’s something I don’t know?” Woohyun sent him a disapproving look.

“No, but as he just pointed he never hit me, never screamed at me, he never called names or demanded money or homework. He did say I wasn’t worthy but he ended up taking his friend away when Hoya wanted to hit me whenever he was present.” Sungyeol said looking a little lost and confused.

“If he really never did that and is really apologetic for the way he acted in high school I say that you should give him a chance, he might be really interested and he is hot and you are too and you would make a pretty couple and really beautiful kids with weird teenage phases.”

“Yah!” Sungyeol flicked the receptionist forehead for teasing him, he hated to remember those years. “Do you really think that? Do you think he might be interested? I don’t even know if he’s…”

“Please Sungyeol, what guy comes out of nowhere to say to another guy he was cute in high school? He not only is, but he had also always been.”

“Do you really think so?” Sungyeol asked with hope in his eyes… “Because, I kind of always ...,  god he didn’t change a thing, although he doesn’t seem so cold now that I talked to him.” Sungyeol gave himself a pat on his back for concluding this.

“If you doubt it, ask him, you have nothing to lose, it’s not like you are going to bump into each other by chance again. The only thing I know for sure is that he is coming back. Think quickly, you have the upper hand now. Now excuse me, I will arrange your revenge.”

“Wait! What revenge?” Sungyeol called the receptionist but Woohyun disappeared like a ninja and was already back at his workplace while Myungsoo was looking at him intently, and seemed to be trying to conjure some courage to get back at his waiting sit beside Sungyeol after making a fool out of himself.

Seeing that, Sungyeol put his hand on Myungsoo chair and patted as if he was saying to come quickly because he was waiting and Myungsoo sighed defeated, there was no escape of the awkward moment of the century now. He slowly dragged his feet back at where the model was sitting and sat with elbows over his knees and face buried in his two hands.

The next five minutes neither of them said anything. Myungsoo wanted to disappear from the map and Sungyeol eyed him from the corner of his eyes waiting for any kind of reaction from him.

“So…” Sungyeol started unsurely. “Did you observed me back then? Were you… hum… stalking me?”

“NO.” Myungsoo said alarmed and loudly as he looked at the model’s eyes but all the people around the waiting room looked at them and started to try to shush him and Myungsoo cheeks flushed once again, even though his expression was a bit impassive. “I have never stalked you but you used to sit two seats from my diagonal and you used to eat on a bench under a tree and every time I looked down from the rooftop you’d be there and then…. Gosh, I am embarrassing myself again.” Myungsoo said burying his face in his hands again, he just admitted that observing Sungyeol was practically his hobby.

Sungyeol looked to his front to try to comprehend the other words and, at some point, he locked eyes with Woohyun that pointed to them with two fingers and mouthed ‘Cute’ for him. Woohyun then got the phone and started speaking with a crafty smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Sungyeol instantly knew Woohyun was ratting Myungsoo to his brother.

“Myungsoo shi…. Do you really, really, regret?”

“I do, you don’t know how much I…” Myungsoo was about to start another rant when Sungyeol interrupted him.

“I will accept your apology then.”

“Really?” Myungsoo perked up.

“Really.” Sungyeol said and the other smiled widely and Sungyeol could say for sure that that was the most happiness he has ever seen the other show. “Myungsoo shi, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, anything, I mean, please go on.”

“It’s rather personal and I am kind of curious because of the way you spoke to me.”

“No, it’s fine, I can answer anything for you.” Myungsoo sincerely smiled showing his dimples and then Sungyeol leaned his body close and whispered in Myungsoo ear.

“Are you… perhaps…  gay?” Sungyeol leaned back and watched as Myungsoo face got white as a sheet of paper before getting red as a tomato.

“Omg… I… I…” He started to stutter and hyperventilate. “I talked too much, I knew I talked too much. You’re not, right? I just made you uncomfortable, right? I mean, how can I come here after all those years to make you feel uncomfortable after all you went through? I just wanted to apologize because you were really cute back then, you’re still cute now too, but you are gorgeous as well, and you didn’t deserve that and… Omg, I can't do anything without embarrassing myself that’s why I need to shut up. Gosh, when will I learn?”

“You’re nothing like what you seemed to be back then. You rant a lot.” Sungyeol said amusedly as he watched Myungsoo rant his embarrassment.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, omg, omg, omg. Just forget you saw me today. Yeah.. just completely erase me from your mind.” Myungsoo concluded and at that moment they heard his name being called.

“Kim Myungsoo shi, Kim Myungsoo shi, Dr. Kim Sunggyu will see you in room three.” Woohyun voice echoed in the room and Myungsoo got up to go to the room with a big number three on the door.

“Myungsoo, try not to talk about me if he asks. For your safety.” Sungyeol advised.

“Ok?" Myungsoo didn’t understand, there were three to four doctors on duty, would he be assigned to Sungyeol brother? Myungsoo knocked on the door and after a short ‘come in’ he opened the door and entered the room.

“Are you Kim Myungsoo shi?” The doctor asked as soon as he entered the room.

“Ye-yeah.” Myungsoo said timidly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. The doctor motioned for him to sit and they talked about Myungsoo uncomfortable bathroom problem, the doctor treated him impeccably and he didn’t even need to show anything (which he was thanking the Lord for it) until something really weird happened.

“Kim Myungsoo shi you are our 100 patient today, you just got yourself a free prostate exam.” The doctor grinned wickedly.

“What?” Myungsoo said completely weirded out, and it finally registered him that this was Sungyeol older brother. They didn’t look alike and he didn’t remember the boy looking so scary back then, actually, he only remembered that the older had a silly smile whenever he was around Sungyeol. “Wait, am I not too young for this? Don’t I have some more 10 years at least to go?” Myungsoo asked as the doctor pulled some gloves on his hand.

“Drop the pants.” The small-eyed doctor commanded merciless, as he got up and started cornering a scared and panicking Myungsoo.

“What? Wait! This is not why I came for…. I,  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!”  Myungsoo shouted and struggled with the doctor when Dr. Kim tried grabbing his belt, but at that moment the door opened and he heard Sungyeol voice.

“Hyung, why are you taking so long? I am your VIP patient; I can’t stay here all afternoon for you to look at a paper for five minutes and send me home.” Sungyeol looked at them and saw that Sunggyu and Myungsoo were frozen with the doctor pulling down the other man pants to half of his legs while Myungsoo tried desperately to keep his pants in place.

“Saved by the bell, go!” Sunggyu hissed and Myungsoo didn’t lose time in pulling his pants up and running from the doctor office with flushed cheeks. The doctor then turned with a sweet smile to his brother. “Yeollie~. I missed you.”

Sungyeol glared at his brother and was about to scold him for scaring not only Myungsoo but the others patients that heard him scream when he spotted a paper on the table where Myungsoo was sitting before. “Is this his prescription?” Before Sunggyu could even look at where Sungyeol pointed his finger, the model got the paper and ran from his brother's office and Sunggyu couldn’t help but run after him too.

Sungyeol catch up with Myungsoo when the other was trying to get past an annoying curious receptionist that was blocking his way.

“Myungsoo shi, your prescription!” Sungyeol showed the paper as soon as he appeared and Woohyun got the hint to get back to work when he saw Sunggyu appear as well.

“Th-thank you!” Myungsoo grabbed the paper and tried passing around him.

“Yah! You bully, was it fun messing with my brother?” Sunggyu got the younger man by the collar and Sungyeol was quick to tear them apart.

“Hyuung~ you are making a scene.” Sungyeol whined.

“So what? Your anemic self can’t handle him, you’re tired all the time.”

“Hyung, what would your other patients think? What would Woohyun think?” Sungyeol scolded and Sunggyu looked directly to the receptionist that smiled and waved goofily at him. The doctor felt his cheeks getting warm and he retreated to his office mumbling something along the lines of ‘Why so cute?’ before screaming for the next to enter.

Sungyeol sighed relieved although he thought Woohyun was a blessing and a curse at the same time, none of that would have happened if he kept his mouth shut. “Myungsoo-shi I am sorry for my brother and my friend behavior.” Sungyeol was almost bowing when Myungsoo put him fully straight again.

“No. I am the one that should bow and apologize for everything I did to you, he is right to be angry.” Myungsoo bowed to the model a few times. “But … but… he can’t be my doctor anymore.”

“I don’t think he wants to be your doctor either.” Sungyeol chuckled.

“I think I should go. I already made a fool out of myself, I made you uncomfortable and your brother angry, I just need to go and lock myself in my room and not come out anymore, you don’t deserve a bad person like me. Argh, what am I even saying?” Myungsoo huffed and went out of the hospital running as fast as he could for his car.

“Wait, Myungsoo shii! Myungsoo shi!” Sungyeol tried to call him but Myungsoo didn’t look back, he was too embarrassed with today’s happening so he just drove off as fast as he could.

Sungyeol turned around going for the reception table and grabbed Woohyun by his collar. “All of this mess was your fault, can’t you keep it to yourself? If he was interested before there is no way he still is now.”

“So you want him?” Woohyun had the guts of asking too calmly for Sungyeol tastes.

“Well… hum … I… now if we ever meet again he will have a real reason to not like me.”

“Why don’t you call him then?”

“I don’t have his number, genius.” Sungyeol let Woohyun collar go, softly pushing him.

“But I have, genius. Sunggyu hyung will kill me for giving out his patients information but here it is his number. Call him.” Woohyun grabbed a small paper on his desk with Myungsoo phone numbers and handed to Sungyeol. “You will forgive me, right? You will help me with Hyung later right?” Woohyun asked with a desperate expression.

“Well played Nam, I might help you if he picks up the phone.”

“Then call him, palli.”

“My battery died.” Sungyeol said with a pout on his lips.

“Want my phone? My charger?” Woohyun raised his phone and charger in front of Sungyeol and the model smiled. At the end of the day Woohyun was a good friend that knew what to do to make him smile.

“Thank you, but I prefer to try when I get home.”

“Boy, it’s going to take a while, go sit while I hurry your brother.”

Sungyeol just kept looking at Woohyun while the other called the doctor on his office.

**‘What happened Woohyun? Is the bastard still bothering Sungyeol?’**

“No, he went home and I am not sure if he’ll ever come back.”

**‘I am pleased to hear that, now if you excuse me…’**

“Hyung~ do you think we can finish early? I am getting hungry and I know this awesome place that I have been wanting to try and… is there any chance that you would want to come with me?” Woohyun asked and bit his lips waiting for an answer. There was silence on the other side then he heard Sunggyu mumbling for the patient to go before he heard a cough.

 **‘Hum… How many people are there?’** Sunggyu asked in a professional tone and Woohyun deflated. Maybe Sunggyu didn’t like his suggestion, maybe Sunggyu didn’t like him at all.

“Counting Sungyeol there’s around six for you, two for Dr. Im and three for Dr. Seo. Dr. Yoon just finished.” The receptionist answered in a sad tone and Sungyeol was already patting the other man shoulder with the help of his long limbs.

 **‘Ok call the next one, bring me water and Sungyeol exam papers so I can send him home earlier. I’ll try to speed up. Pray for the others to be quick, I want to leave in an hour. Be ready.”** Sunggyu hangs up and a huge smile appeared in Woohyun's face. Sungyeol thought he would go blind.

_‘Jang Dongwoo shi, Jang Dongwoo shi, Dr. Kim Sunggyu will see you in room three.’_

__________________________________________________________

Myungsoo was cooking his dinner feeling like there was an elephant weighing him down. His apartment was small and there were not many things inside, he lived alone and spent most of his time traveling for his pictures. He was cursing his day since he came back from the doctor, who knew he would meet Lee Sungyeol and he would get all those weird high school feelings back? With full force on top of it? But unfortunately karma had to be a bitch and things ended badly.

His job and his awkward personality together with cold looks kept people at a distance even though he wanted to socialize. He didn’t have many friends that’s why he decided to call his long-time friend to rant, after all, he knew Sungyeol too and it was all his fault. If no bullying had happened in the past, he could be on a date with the model right now. _Date? What am I thinking?_

He decided to call from the phone he used for work, he dialed and put his phone on speaker while he cooked some kimchi jiggae. The phone rang twice before a raspy voice answered the phone cheerfully.

 **‘Myungsoo, man, is that you? I didn’t think you still had my number. You never call me**.’ The man complained.

“Yeah, too busy... I just came back from India, I was taking some pictures there.”

 **‘Will you be staying for a while? Why you never come to my bakery? I am expanding.’** The other complained.

“No, I am waiting for my boss to call me with the next location, and then I’ll probably travel again soon, but I don’t know when. I think I’ll have a weekend at most. “

**‘If you’re that busy it means you’re doing well, and I am happy for you but, since you’ll be staying here for the next week, do you want to meet up and hang out like the old times?’**

“Like old times…” Myungsoo repeated with an exhausted tone and the other got worried.

**‘Is there a problem with what I just said?’**

“No, it just makes me remember something and that’s why I called you. Hoya… You won’t believe who I bumped with today.”

 **‘Queen of England?’** The other laughed, only Hoya found his own jokes funny.

“No idiot. Lee Sungyeol, I bumped with Lee Sungyeol on the doctor office, can you believe this?” Hearing the name Hoya became silent on the line and Myungsoo wasn’t sure he was there anymore. “Hoya? Are you still there? What happened?” Myungsoo mumbled lastly as he grabbed the phone to see if the call was cut off but it wasn’t.

 **‘I-I am here**.’ Myungsoo placed his phone back on the counter and moved into the kitchen to grab a bowl and chopsticks when Hoya asked in a faint voice. ‘ **Is he.. is he ok?’** Hoya asked a bit nervously

“Ok? He is more than ok. Better than you and I combined”.

 **‘Really? How do you know?’** Hoya asked suspiciously, maybe that was some trick Myungsoo was using to pass time and guilt trip him at one go.

“I talked to him.” Myungsoo sat at the small table in the kitchen and filled his bowl.

 **‘You didn’t.’** Hoya doubted.

“I did, although he didn’t want to.”

**‘So? How is he doing? Is he normal?’**

“He had always been normal you twat, how many times did I tell you?” Myungsoo scolded before trying out the food. _No, still too hot, better wait a bit more._

 **‘No, he was ugly.’** Hoya disagreed.

“He wasn’t that ugly.” Myungsoo defended. “He was cute and his smile was great, warm and sincere. And still is.”

 **‘Myungsoo ah, we have fought many times over that kid. I don’t want to fight over that anymore.’** Now that he heard Myungsoo complimenting the other he was the one that had a tired tone in his voice.

“So restrain your bully thoughts, you’d be surprised with how his life came out to be.”

 **‘And you’re dying to tell me, right? Ok, I am your friend so I will take one for the team and listen to you.’** Myungsoo could feel Hoya rolling his eyes even though they weren’t at the same place.

“Ok. He has been a model for twelve years, can you believe that?”

 **‘What? Lee Sungyeol a model? You got to be kidding me.’** Hoya said quite surprised.

“I am not joking. He is taller than me now, his hair is not that weird bowl cut anymore, his legs go on for forever, he lost a big amount of cheeks and weight, his shoulders are broader, his clothes were expensive, I can tell. His phone? It was the iPhone that just came out. He looks like a prince now, I even took some time to recognize him, he is just gorgeous.”

 **‘Plastic surgery?’** Hoya asked curiously, there was no way that Sungyeol could change that much to the point of Myungsoo not be able to recognize him at first sight from miles away.

“No way, everything looks natural.” Myungsoo rebuked strongly.

 **“It seems to me that you are heavily attracted.”** Hoya stated not a bit surprised by his own conclusion.

“… I am… I mean, I was… I mean, I don’t think I will ever meet him again, therefore it doesn’t matter.” Myungsoo stuttered and finished with a defeated sigh.

 **‘That’s understandable Myungsoo. If I were him I wouldn’t want to meet me, and you, by extension. I am kind of impressed that you managed to talk to him. Didn’t he recognize you? I mean, you didn’t change much, just your dimples got more prominent as time passed by. And I know this by looking at your photos.’** Hoya said the last part in bitterness.

“At first he didn’t want to but he ended up talking to me for a bit. It was a bit awkward, he was angry. And at some point, I got angry too because he was treating me as if I was the one that beat him up even though I apologized.”

**“Really Myungsoo? This the most surprising thing I have I heard up until now.”**

“I know right? It was you that beat him up.” Myungsoo accused.

**‘You still can’t understand when I am being sarcastic right? I get it, years apart can do that. My dear Myungsoo, I beat him up but you knew back then that my behavior was wrong and you didn’t do anything to stop me.’**

“I took you away many times.” The photographer argued.

 **‘And I didn’t stop.’** Hoya said matter of factly, why was Myungsoo debating this with him again? ‘ **I know you wanted to apologize on my behalf but honestly, if things didn’t change for him your apologies wouldn’t mean anything back then and also won’t change anything now.  I feel so matured saying this... Dongwoo changed me for good. Ha Ha**.’ Hoya laughed to break the weird atmosphere that could be sensed over the phone.

“Hoya, he actually accepted my apologies…”

 **‘No shit! Now that’s surprising. No sarcasm this time. What happened then?’** Hoya got interested.

“You know me... I ranted and made a fool out of myself, I ended up blurting things that made him uncomfortable. He asked me if I was gay …”

**‘So? You are gay, I am gay. Oooh, don’t tell me he is straight? How ironic, it usually is the straight kids bullying the gay kid, I feel so weird right now.  So, is he?’**

“I don’t know, I mean, I got nervous and embarrassed and then the receptionist called my name and… I went to the doctor office and…. do you believe that from all the doctors, mine was Kim Sunggyu, Sungyeol's half-brother? He wanted to give me a prostate exam ahead of time and by the looks on his face, with no lube, I will never come back there again.” Myungsoo complained and ended with crossed arms and a pout that Hoya couldn’t see.

 **‘HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, boy that was funny, I wish I could have seen your desperate face, do you even bottom?’** Hoya was doubling over in laughter on the other side of the phone – “Yah!” – Myungsoo interrupted him.  ‘ **Wait, did you just said Kim Sunggyu? Is that one that has really small eyes?’**

“Yeah, it’s him, the crazy doctor.”

 **‘Man, I am so fucked up. He is Dongwoo best friend. I lost count of how many times he had dinner with us. Dongwoo will be so disappointed in me. God, what do I do?’** Hoya seemed to panic over the phone.

“You go apologize too.” Myungsoo suggested.

**‘And where do you expect me to find him, genius? Do you have his number by chance? No? Then at least come up with a good idea.’**

They made silence on the phone for a few minutes. Myungsoo food was now cold and he lost his appetite, he pushed the bowl away from him before having the guts of asking something that bothered him for years. “Hoya… Why? Why did you do all of that? Why him?”

 **‘Because you liked him and I liked you.’** Hoya answered the question rather easily. He was waiting for this question for more than fifteen years after all.

“What?” Myungsoo choked on air. _What the hell did he just heard?_

**‘I couldn’t understand why you preferred him over me, I mean, I was clearly the best choice. However, when I met Dongwoo I understood that we really don’t have a say on who we like. I let go of you and embraced my feelings for him.’**

“Omg Hoya… I don’t know what to say... I…”

**‘If you decide that it’s too awkward to be my friend I will understand, it’s not like you enjoy to hang out with me anymore. I mean.. it’s been ten years and when you got out of the army it was only a five minutes call. We clearly drifted.’**

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to drift, I just….”

 **‘I think you blamed me for pushing him out of your life before you had the guts to properly talk to him. You liked him from back then Myungsoo, you just didn’t know you were crushing on him. I fail to understand what made you interested since he was not good looking and you never really spoke to him. But it’s ok** **you don’t need to say anything.** ’

At that moment Myungsoo saw some messages notifications appearing one after another on his phone and he got curious to see who it was, he was also expecting a message from his boss and that was a perfect excuse to end up this weird phone call.

“Hoya, I got to go, this was such a weird day…”

 **‘Hum.. ok… What baby?’** Myungsoo heard Hoya talk with someone else. ‘ **Hey don’t do this in front of me, go to the bedroom and wait for me, I am finishing the call. Sorry, that was Dongwoo. So... where we were again?’**

“I was saying I need to go.”

**‘Sure, but Myungsoo-ah, I still like you as a brother. Please come visit my bakery, I want to introduce you to Dongwoo, he is like an angel, and, if you want to, we can try to discover Sungyeol contact through him. If you manage to bump into him again, tell him I want to apologize in person ok?”**

“Sure. And I am sorry I didn’t notice your feelings.”

**‘Chill, it’s been fifteen years. Let’s forget the past and get along in the future ok? I miss your awkward self.’**

“Sure. I will call you before I go on my next trip.”

**‘Do that. Maybe I’ll go to the airport with your favorite sweet. Ok, I got to go, Dongwoo is tempting me now. Bye.’**

Now that Hoya finally hung up the phone, Myungsoo looked at the notifications on his phone. _You have 4 messages in 2 conversations._ He opened the first conversation, it was his boss.

**'Next stop is Paris, come to the magazine tomorrow so we discuss what kind of pictures we need and pack your bags, your trip will be the day after tomorrow.'**

_**'** Roger that, sir'._ He answered back with a sigh, he needed to wash his clothes if he wanted anything clean by then.

He opened the second conversation, it was an unknown number.

 **'Are you ok?'** _No, I am not ok._   Myungsoo thought and scrolled down.

 **'I am sorry.'** _Huh? Sorry for what?_

 **'Now you really hate me, am I right?'** _Who is this person?_

Sungyeol on the other hand, lazily rolled up in bed and looked at the ceiling as he secured a charging phone on his hands. He was contemplating why none of his three messages were answered by now, it’s been some time he sent it, like an hour ago. He was thinking what could possibly be happening when his phone vibrated and a bunch of messages appeared on his phone. _You have 3 messages in 3 conversations._

Sungyeol looked at his phone. _One of this better be Myungsoo please, please, please!_ He opened the first conversation: it was Sunggyu.

**'The flowers were his. Aihasdygdhsaohdsposiposjsanashasuftuefqtfet! PS: Are you ok? That bastard didn’t do anything to you right?'**

_'No hyung, he apologized and was embarrassed by his actions. I don’t think he will ever do something like that again. Chill and go back to your date.'_ Sungyeol typed quickly and sent the message to his weird hyung.

He opened the second conversation. It was Woohyun.

**'I am impressed by how well you know your brother. He called me dumb and teased me to no end. I shut him up with a kiss. He liked. I didn’t even need your help. PS: Did you call him? Tell me! I promise I won’t spill things to my boyfriend (your hyung, did I mentioned I am dating him now?)**

_'Congratulations Hyun, it was about time, right? I am waiting for a reply. I think hyung scared him. I’ll tell you if there is news, for now, go enjoy your boyfriend. PS:  Take him to bed, he needs to get laid.'_

When he was about to open the third conversation there were two messages coming. One from Woohyun and one from Sunggyu and both of them were a ‘ **Yah!’**. Then he finally managed to open the third conversation, it was an unknown number.

**'Who are you? It is weird receiving those messages on my work number.'**

_'Is this your personal number?'_ Sungyeol asked back and saved that new number on his contacts.

**'Why are you still replying? I had a bad day, please stop. >.<'**

_'I know. I am sorry for that.'_

**'How do you know? O.o'** By the emoji Myungsoo was a bit weirded out. Was he slow? Couldn’t he connect the dots?

 _'I was there._ '

 **'STALKER.'** Sungyeol rolled his eyes at Myungsoo reply but he couldn’t deny that the other was amusing. And to think such a person looked so cold back in high school.

_'I am not a stalker, I’m the one that could say that about you. How it was again??? ‘You were so cute when you looked around in curiosity, or when you shoved too much food in your mouth or when you were happily sipping your coffee.’_

**'How do you know I said this today?' O.O**

_'Can’t you tell? It’s Sungyeol.'_

Myungsoo breath hitched. “Omg Omg Omg, what do I do? I just made a fool out of myself again. Can’t I do just something right with him?” Even though he was almost hyperventilating he managed to save Sungyeol number on his contacts. He was too engrossed in thinking what he should reply when he received another message from Sungyeol.

 **'Myungsoo-shi… you didn’t answer my question back then. Please answer properly.'** Myungsoo bit his lips and looked intently at his phone screen while he figured out what he would write and he was relieved that he was at home and Sungyeol couldn’t see his face with warm cheeks right now, he never blushed so much in one day.

 _'I think you already know.'_ Myungsoo typed carefully and sent, waiting for some backlash from Sungyeol but that never came.

 **'I never thought you were.'** Came the simple reply from Sungyeol and Myungsoo cursed in his mind that messages hadn’t tone of voice, he didn’t know if Sungyeol was mocking, teasing, or if he was disgusted, or happy or.. he could be a lot of things at the moment and although Myungsoo could write a reply to any of those scenarios he didn’t know which one he should use.

 _'You never knew many things about me. :-/  I am not what people think I am.'_ There, this could be neutral, right?'

Sungyeol was now sitting upright in his bed. Paying every ounce of his attention to the phone and reading and rereading all messages that they exchanged up till now. Texting was tricky, he could infer something wrong and since he said his name he thought Myungsoo was being careful with his messages, probably afraid to scare him after such a long time.

Sungyeol took a deep intake of air, both of them were beating around the bush, he thought that because Myungsoo got over his embarrassment to apologize earlier he could be the one to make the next step this time.

**'That’s right. I never thought you could be that adorable when you’re nervous. I never thought you could be nervous. I kind of thought you were a robot.'**

Myungsoo phone fell from his hands and if he wasn’t sitting at the kitchen table with his bowl away from him, the phone would have fallen in his food or on the ground. _Adorable, he called me adorable, am I adorable?_ He didn’t notice but he started to grin, pleased with that outcome. Perhaps Sungyeol was gay too. What to answer? What to answer? The next step could be crucial.

 _'Maybe, if you want, I can show you more of myself. I am not a robot._ ' Myungsoo typed back and was already shaking his legs impatiently waiting for an answer.

Silence. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes. Myungsoo was already regretting his whole existence. Now he was too bold and Sungyeol would be completely weirded out. Myungsoo gave up, he already got the max he could get from Sungyeol: an apology and an awkward chat. He threw the unwanted food in the garbage and did the dishes, grabbed both his phones and went back to his room to gather all the clothes he needed to wash.

Sometime later Myungsoo was folding his completely dry clothes, listening to The Scientist from Coldplay (he thought it was fitting), and completely drowning in self-pity when his phone vibrated again. _You have 1 new message from Lee Sungyeol_. Myungsoo quickly unlocked his phone and opened the message only to be disappointed.

 **I can’t. I am sorry.** What was he expecting? Of course, Sungyeol would react like that. He was about to type an apology and a goodbye when another message came from the model.

 **I don’t live in Korea and I am flying back home tomorrow.** _Oh!_ Myungsoo was surprised, at least the rejection made sense now but with the profession he had he could easily fly anywhere the model was going to be.

 _'In theory, I live here but reality says differently. I can come to you if you want if you tell me the day and place.'_ Myungsoo sent right away and cursed in his mind, he looked desperate but Sungyeol didn’t seem to mind that because he sent a message right away.

 **I live in Paris 6 months of the year, the rest I travel to work or back to Korea.**  Myungsoo wanted to cry and laugh at this message. He was so lucky that the next city he had to photograph was Paris, if he finished everything early he could meet the model any time during his twenty days there.

 _'Then can you give me a chance to start over? If you’re also interested in me that is, I can meet you sooner than I expected.'_ Myungsoo typed and bit his lips nervously as he waited.

The model was almost hyperventilating and if his manager didn’t have just left his apartment, he would be receiving judging stares from him. Should he turn Myungsoo down? Should he go for it? He was kind of scared that this could be some sort of ploy and he was falling like the naïve boy he was back in high school. He decided to send a message to Woohyun and ask for some advice.

_'NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, HELP! He replied. He is gay. He is interested. He asked me for a chance to start over and, from what I understood; he wants to go to Paris to see me.  Hksdbshdgeewioewewjm!!!!!!! WHAT.DO.I.DO? What if this is some kind of ploy?'_

**'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I kneeeeeeeeeeeeeew it!!!!! I knew he wanted you dead or in bed.'**

_'YAH!'_

**'I say to go for it, but just in case, meet him in a place full of people and don’t tell him your address.'**

_'Stop that! I am already scared enough.'_

**'Stop talking to me then and go get that ass. You can interpret this sentence however you see fit.'**

Sungyeol giggled with Woohyun messages. Then opened up Myungsoo conversation again, he figured the best way to go was being sincere and careful.

**'Are you for real? I am still scared that this could be a ploy. ¬¬'**

_'There’s no ploy. :-( But I will understand if you say no. :-('_

**'Are you really coming to Paris?'**

_'Yes, I work for a trip magazine and I’ll get there in two days. I would invite you to have some wine but I think you enjoy coffee more. So, coffee? :-)_

**'Hahaha, how can I refuse coffee?** **:-)'**

**'Sunday, 20h, local time. La Lumière Café.'**

_‘It will be an honor.’_ Myungsoo fell on the ground with a gigantic dumb smile on his face and his heart was beating faster than he ever remembered beating for anyone. Gosh, he never smiled so big, he would probably feel his cheeks hurting later. He wanted to let it out his unmanliest scream of happiness but the sound was caught up in his throat, so he flailed his arms and legs around spazzing hard. He got it, he got it. He couldn’t believe that he would go out with… who did he want to fool? Sungyeol was his weird longtime crush, but that’s fine he liked weird, actually, he only liked Sungyeol-weirdness.

What a weird day, he thought nothing could make it worse but he also didn’t know that things could become so good. Not only Sungyeol accepted his apologies, but he also accepted to meet Myungsoo and in Paris too, and Paris was so romantic. He then got serious, sitting back on the ground and trying to go back to reality. This was only two guys meeting up for a cup of coffee to try to be friends, it didn’t mean that they were going on a date right? Right? While Myungsoo was trying to contain his feels, he felt the phone on his hand vibrate again with a message from Sungyeol.

**'Play your cards right and you might get a second date.'**

That was too much for Myungsoo heart, he fainted.


End file.
